The Seeds of Doubt
by illspillmyheartx
Summary: Future Wyatt sends demons to take care of the Chris problem and turn his family against him (Chap. 3 up!)
1. The seeds of doubt

A/n- I've been watching Charmed lately and really love the sixth season! So with this love I've been cooking up a few Charmed fan fics, all with my fave character, Chris. Please read and review I need all the help I can get!  
  
Summary- Takes place after "Hyde School Reunion" Piper and Chris have been bonding and Leo still doesn't know Chris is his son. In the future Wyatt sends a team of powerful group of his followers to stop Chris from changing the future. The group changes Piper and Leo's views of Chris and Phoebe and Paige have to help save their family  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 1. The Seeds of Doubt  
  
Chris ran down the stairs of the Manor. He needed to meet one of his demon contacts to talk about who or what, could possibly turn Wyatt evil. That's what Chris had been doing lately, following leads to see who turned cute baby Wyatt into the evil one he would come to be. It almost seemed to be consuming Chris's life. He hadn't even really talked with his mother or aunts for days. The longest conversation he had had lately had been with a Scabbers demon. As Chris was about to leave out the door his aunt Phoebe stopped him. "Chris are you leaving again?" she asked while leaning against the doorway to the conservatory.  
  
"Yeah, I kind of have to. I have what seems to be a really good lead on what turns Wyatt." He answered. He pulled on his jacket and turned the doorknob.  
  
Not wanting him to leave on that note Phoebe continued. "You know we should really do something one of these days. I mean I'd like to get to know my newest nephew. I think your mom would like to talk to. All you've been doing lately is talking with demons. Wouldn't you like some human conversation?"  
  
"Sure." Chris replied. He was still sort of getting used to the fact that the sisters knew his true identity. "We'll talk when I get back, but I really have to go now. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Phoebe smiled as Chris left out the door. As soon as the door fully shut Piper came down the stairs.  
  
"Was that Chris?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. He left to go follow some demon or what not. You know kids these days."  
  
"Sadly yes." Piper smiled. "It seems all he's been doing for the last month is following demons. It's not good. I think we should really work on the mother son bonding thing."  
  
"Yes I agree. Ooh and there should be some aunt nephew bonding too. It's not every day you meet your twenty-two year old nephew from the future."  
  
"Didn't you and Paige do any of that when you first found out?" Piper questioned.  
  
"Oh yeah a little I guess, we didn't want to make you suspicious though."  
  
"Well you sure had me fooled" Piper grinned. "I just really wished that we, all of the family, talk."  
  
"Yeah I talked to Chris about that. As soon as he gets back were unleashing a bundle of love and bonding into this household." Phoebe stated.  
  
"Good, just what we need. I'm going to go play with Wyatt. You never know just by playing with him I could stop him from being evil." Piper laughed.  
  
Phoebe laughed back. "Mind if I join? I'm supposed to pick up Paige from one of her temp jobs later but I can play with one of my favorite nephews till then."  
  
"Sure!" Piper replied and the two sisters went to play with Wyatt.  
  
*****  
About 22 years in the future  
  
Wyatt paced around the attic of what once was home to the charmed ones. Behind him stood a group of his followers, if you could call them that. After careful spying and going through his brother's affairs he had found that Chris had traveled twenty-two years in the past. For all Wyatt knew he could be standing in the exact same spot as his brother. A few months after Chris's disappearance into the past he had sent Bianca, Chris's fiancée, to retrieve him. After helping to revert her to her once evil self he thought he could trust her but in the end she had proven her love to Chris and helped him travel back to the past, killing herself in the process.  
  
Wyatt was carefully thinking about what would be needed to solve the situation. Chris had gone to the past to save his family's future, including Wyatt's. Wyatt knew that Chris had already achieved some success in this. Occurrences in Wyatt's world were changing, things only the black magic surrounding him, could help him to see. He knew something needed to be done with Chris. That was why he was in the Manor, he was going to go twenty-two years in the past, well not him personally, he wasn't about to risk himself. Wyatt had assembled a powerful group of his followers to help him fix his problem.  
  
Wyatt had ways of looking into the past. He occasionally would use them to see how Chris was doing in the future. He had been shocked when he saw that Piper, Phoebe, and Paige knew who Chris Truly was. The more Chris told the Charmed Ones about the future the more that would change. Wyatt had stayed up for many nights working on his plan for his brother's fall. Even though they shared blood Wyatt wasn't about to lose what he had worked for all because his younger brother. He had equipped his men with the spells and potions they would need and the rest was left up to the charmed ones, his family.  
  
*****  
Present Time  
  
Piper was tired. She had taken out the garbage, washed, dried, and folded two loads of clothes, and washed a pile of dishes. Wyatt had fallen asleep in his playpen in the conservatory and Piper was just about to sit down for a while when she heard a noise from upstairs. It sounded like it had come from the attic and thinking it was Chris, Piper called out, "Chris honey is that you?" Hearing nothing Piper crept up the stairs to investigate. She was at the landing when she heard the front door open. Hearing her sister's voices she walked back down to them. "Not to upset you while you just walked in the door and everything, but would you guys go up to the attic with me? I just heard something up there."  
  
Paige closed the door and started to walk up the stairs. "Sure let's go, I'm feeling quite courageous right about now." She grinned  
  
Phoebe sighed. "She just talked her way out of a speeding ticket in my car. I don't know why I let her drive."  
  
"Because you love me." Paige smiled.  
  
"Oh yes I feel the love." Piper spoke "but right now we need to go check out the noise from upstairs. Let's go." She motioned up the stairs.  
  
"Were going!"  
  
The girls reached the attic door and slowly opened it, preparing for something evil to jump out at them. As if on cue, right when the door opened a scruffy looking group of men appeared in front of the book of shadows. "Crap." Piper moaned.  
  
The girls were about to start with the fighting when one scruffy man fished through his pockets and threw a tiny bottle of pink liquid in Piper's direction. The bottle broke and a pink mist rose out of the shards of glass towards piper. After a few seconds the mist disappeared and a dazed Piper stared back at the group of men. With a flick of the wrist she vanquished two of the men. "Is that all you got?"  
  
Just as Piper was about the do some more damage the remaining three of the group shimmered out of the attic. Phoebe and Paige ran over to their sister. "Are you okay?" Paige questioned.  
  
Piper feeling perfectly fine answered back the she was indeed fine. "The potion must have not been right."  
  
"Even so, we should still get you checked out." Phoebe pointed out, "for yours and Chris's sakes."  
  
"Chris? What about Chris?"  
  
"Well Piper, seeing as how he's your son, and your carrying him in that belly of yours right now that potion could have affected him too." Phoebe stated  
  
"Phoebe's right. We should make sure the two of you are all right." Paige agreed  
  
"You know you guys I've been thinking about Chris lately. I'm starting to wonder if maybe he's not who he says he is."  
  
Phoebe was shocked. "What?"  
  
"I think that maybe he had seen I was pregnant and wanted to take advantage of the situation, make us think he's my child."  
  
"Piper are you insane?" Phoebe continued, "We were just talking about family bonding earlier. You can't tell me you changed your mind about Chris in less than a few hours. He's your son."  
  
"You know Phoebe we can't really be sure. Chris has always been shady around us. He could easily be what turns Wyatt evil and is just throwing us of track."  
  
Paige who had been silent spoke up, "I think I know what that potion was."  
  
"I agree." Phoebe replied moving Piper towards the door to walk downstairs. "Were going to need Leo for this."  
  
"You guys there is nothing wrong with me!" Piper spoke, upset. "I'm just finally thinking clearly, that's all." The girls were just about out the door when they walked into Chris who had overheard everything.  
  
"Is that what you really think?" he asked Piper. "Do you think I'm really just some stranger from the future trying to ruin your lives? Do you really believe I'm not your son?"  
  
"Chris that's not what she meant," Phoebe started but was interrupted by Piper  
  
"Yes it is." Piper stated. "I mean Chris, you haven't always told us the truth about yourself how can we think this is any different?"  
  
Chris couldn't take any more. "Your right. How can you believe me?" he questioned and then orbed out of the manor.  
  
*****  
  
A/n- so how was it? Crap? Absolute Garbage? Please tell me I need reviews I live off them! Oh and remember this is my first Charmed fic, some things may be wrong..sorry ( 


	2. Falling into Place

A/n-Holy Smokes! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm so happy I think I'll do a jig-sorry. Goodness, I think with each story I write I get more reviews, maybe when I get to my fifth one I'll be in the major leagues haha yeah right. Well now to respond to some reviews:  
  
Terra fea- I know Phoebe found out about Chris by the premonition but she still "found" out right? Oh well sorry lol I tried  
  
Taynna- Thanks! I'm always reading fics where I could never picture the characters of that show saying some of the things they do. I try to picture them actually saying the things I write even If I don't write facial expressions and that other stuff. Oh and you know I'm just so subtle It scares me sometimes  
  
ChRsTiNe17- Thanks for saying it's not garbage! That raised my self-esteem by ten points!  
  
Now back to the story:  
  
Chapter 2. Falling into Place  
  
Since Chris had left, Phoebe and Paige had walked Piper downstairs and tried to reach Leo. Phoebe walked around the living room yelling his name while Paige sat on the couch with Piper. "What are we going to tell him?" Paige asked.  
  
"We'll tell him that Chris is evil and is trying to turn Wyatt." Piper answered.  
  
Paige ignored her eldest sister and motioned for her to follow her into the conservatory. "Are we going to tell him that Chris is his son?"  
  
"I don't know Paige. I think for right now the best idea would be to get him down here. We also need to look for those demons, they may come back." Phoebe looked up at the ceiling "Leo! Get down here your wife and son needs you!" As if by hearing the words 'wife' and 'son' Leo appeared.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. "I heard Piper and Wyatt need me."  
  
"Well it's nice to know you'll come down when either Phoebe or I need you." Paige huffed.  
  
"Paige is right. Leo I called you about hundred times, why didn't you come?"  
  
Leo looked apologetic "I had elder business. We were talking about Chris."  
  
"Well that's going to make this easier." Paige said  
  
"What's going on? Are Piper and Wyatt okay?"  
  
"Wyatt's fine, and well, Piper's in no immediate Danger. It's your other son were worried about." Phoebe tried to explain but Leo interrupted.  
  
"Other son?" He asked glancing at both the sisters.  
  
Phoebe continued in trying to explain, "You see Leo," she said while putting her hand on Leo's back "a few months ago you and Piper, well, you two um, okay this is weird. I think you know what you did, and well because of that-" Phoebe glanced at Paige, "Help?"  
  
"What Phoebe's trying to say is that a few months ago, when you and Piper were in the spirit plane, you left with something other than just the two of you. Piper's pregnant."  
  
"Pregnant? She's pregnant? Why didn't she tell me?" Leo looked to both of the sisters with a sad look on his face.  
  
"Well Leo, you haven't really been around lately, and I don't' think she wanted to give you that burden." Paige gave her thoughts.  
  
"I know I haven't been around that much, but couldn't she even tell me this? I mean I'm going to have another child!" Leo exclaimed, in the middle of sadness and anger.  
  
"Leo I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Leo turned around to see Piper standing in the doorway. "I know how hard it was with Wyatt, and I didn't want to add on to that, not yet."  
  
Leo looked at Piper "I understand." He replied then with a smile he continued "I mean, it's just, I'm going to be a father, again."  
  
Phoebe cut in "Yeah that's what we need you about."  
  
Leo became serious again "What?"  
  
"Piper's under a spell."  
  
"I am not!" Piper exclaimed. "A group of demons came to house and threw a potion at me, it didn't work, but the girls are convinced it turned me against Chris."  
  
"Why against Chris?" Leo asked  
  
"They have the funniest idea that he's my son." Piper motioned to her stomach "The one in here."  
  
"Leo, it's not an idea, Chris is yours and Pipers son and up to a few hours ago Piper agreed with us. Paige and I think the potion they threw at Piper was made to turn her against Chris." Phoebe stated.  
  
"We tried to check out what the potion was but she wouldn't let us. Then she lashed out at Chris and he orbed out." Paige put in.  
  
Piper spoke up "I wouldn't exactly say lashed out." Paige gave Piper a look "You guys Chris is evil. Right now he's probably trying to find a way to turn Wyatt."  
  
Leo who had been silent and listening to the sisters finally spoke. "Chris can't be my son. It doesn't work out." Piper thanked him but was quickly interrupted. "But even if he isn't my son, Piper it's obvious you're under a spell. You've never said things like this before about Chris."  
  
"You're agreeing with them?" Piper questioned.  
  
"Yeah I guess I am. I'm not agreeing with Chris being my son and I'm not agreeing that he's evil, I think he's proven himself to us a few times now, but I am agreeing that you are under a spell. For yours and our baby's sake I'm going to help Phoebe and Paige."  
  
"Whatever, I give up." Piper left the room and started up the stairs.  
  
"Leo, not that I'm not happy your siding with us, but Chris really is your son." Paige said.  
  
"I saw him in a premonition of mine, it showed Piper with two sons. I asked Chris later and he told me he was your second child, and I believe him." Phoebe spoke, adamant to her beliefs. "The last day Chris could be conceived he was vanishing, right before Paige's and my eyes! Then he became solid, after you two um, made him. Doesn't that prove anything to you?"  
  
"I don't know what to think right now. Why don't you just let me think about it for a while, but right now we have to help Piper."  
  
"You promise to think about it?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
"Of course." Just as Leo replied the remaining three demons that had attacked the sisters earlier appeared behind Leo. Getting ready to throw a vial of potion at him, Phoebe screamed. "Leo!"  
  
Paige held her hand out and called "Potion" the potion appeared in her hand and she threw it behind her, hoping it would be far enough away from Leo. The demons rushed at Leo. One of them reached into his jacket and pulled out another vial. "We have more, witch. Our master wouldn't leave us empty handed." Leo had started to orb when the demon threw the bottle at him. The girls saw a pink mist rise from the ground and surround Leo's form. He suddenly appeared next to them again as the demons shimmered away.  
  
Phoebe ran to him, "Leo, are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Leo answered, shaking his head. "That potion must not have worked while I was orbing.  
  
Paige looked at him, "There's only one way to find out. Leo, are you going to help us with the Chris situation?"  
  
"I've been thinking about it. Maybe Piper's not so wrong. Although Chris has helped us a few times, he's lied to us just as much. We can't trust him." Leo replied  
  
"Great. They got him too." Phoebe threw up her hands. "Leo why don't you go join the other one in denial." Phoebe looked to Paige. "I guess it's up to you and me."  
  
*****  
A/n- Okay, so not exactly they way I wanted this chapter buy hey I really wanted to finish something since I won't be able to write for a while. I'm actually surprised this chapter is about the same length as the first one, wow I must be on something-I'll check that out. Next Chapter I'll get Chris back, you know you love him! I don't know how long I want this to be, If I get enough reviews I'll shoot to make it longer than a few chapters! G'day! 


	3. Losing All Hope

A/n- Holy Crap am I sorry! I am sooooo sorry for making anyone that actually likes this story wait.  I hate myself right now.  I'm going to turn over a new leaf! I promise!  Pinky Swear (you can break my pinky if I don't!) And this turning of a new leaf also includes my other stories as well! Here' s the next installment! (After the reviews responses)

Angel- I actually did think of that, keep reading the story you may like what you find (mwah ha ha!)

Nautica7mk- Just out of curiosity are you LYAO, because my story is so bad you laugh or because of my biting wit? (I suggest the first one J)

********

Chapter 3. Losing all Hope 

Phoebe and Paige were running out of ideas.  Leo had been the last one they had and now it was back to the drawing board.  "What are we going to do now?" Paige asked as she paced on the floor of the attic. 

            "I don't know."  Phoebe said as she flipped through the Book of Shadows.  "I can't find any of those demons in here."  

            "It might help if we had more help.  Why don't we call Chris?" 

            Phoebe stopped turning the pages in the book and looked at her sister "Nuh uh.  Don't you remember what happened last time Chris was here?  Piper let went on a rampage.  Now with both her and Leo," she paused.  "I don't want to think about it.  Were just going to have to do this alone."  

            As the familiar sound of orbing filled the attic Paige spoke "Well it seems our alone time's been cut short."

            Chris walked up to the girls.  "Hey."

            "Chris.  We didn't think you'd come back for a while." Phoebe walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.  After holding on to him for a few seconds she let go and looked at him.  "Piper's under a spell.  You have to know that, that's the only way she'd say those things to you.  O.k.?  We know Piper, she wouldn't say that and right now Paige and I are working on fixing the problem."

            Chris took this in as Paige took Phoebe's place at the book and spoke "Were working, but the only problem is we can't find anything on the demons that caused the problem in the first place." 

            "What exactly happened, maybe I can help." Chris offered.

            "Well we were here in the attic when a group of demons threw a potion at Piper." Paige answered.  

            "It was pink, I remember because it reminded me of a nail polish I have." Phoebe contributed.

            Chris gave her a look "Well that's nice to know."

 Phoebe gave him a look in return.  "You never know it could help."

            Paige gave them both a look "Well anyways, the next thing we know Piper's having doubts about you being her son.  Then when we called Leo and the demon's came back and threw a potion at him-"

            Chris interrupted her "What?  You called Leo?" He exclaimed an angered look on his face.

            "Well yeah Chris, he's your father.  Whatever happens with Piper happens with little you which happens with big you."  Phoebe stated, as if stating the obvious.  "We had to tell him you were his son."

            "Did he say anything?" Chris asked, interested.

            "Well-" Phoebe continued but was interrupted by Paige.

            "Don't get us started on that.  Right now they're both in denial downstairs and that's where I'd like them for the duration of this whole thing."

            "Paige is right.  We shouldn't involve them with this right now, they're not themselves."

            Chris was slightly hurt and looked around at his two aunts  "I'm not so sure."

********

            After leaving her sisters and Leo, Piper had gone to her room to check on Wyatt.  Seeing that he was sound asleep Piper had sat down on her bed.  After a few minutes of silence she lay back and let her thoughts take over.  She was feeling so many emotions at the moment.  Most of them were about Chris.  She couldn't help but wonder why her sisters were so sure she was under a spell.  Sure, she had never said anything about Chris like the things she had said upstairs in the attic, but that was because she had never truly thought things over, right?  Chris had always been investigating the ways Wyatt turned evil but in her mind Piper couldn't help but think Chris was the real reason Wyatt turned.  For all she knew Wyatt might not even turn evil and Chris had just planted the thought in the sister's minds.  The more she thought about Chris the stronger her feelings were.  How dare he come into her home and tell her that her son would become evil?  And how dare he pretend he was her child.  She couldn't believe the nerve of him, and something had to be done.  The more Piper's hatred for Chris grew the more she couldn't help but think the thoughts that were deeper back in her mind.  The thoughts of how Chris had always helped them when help was needed and how he had done so much good around the house.  She couldn't help but feel like she couldn't control her own thoughts, and that scared her.

            Piper sat up and gazed around her room looking for an answer.  She heard a knock on the door and called out "Come in."

            She wasn't very surprised to see Leo at her door.  She knew that they had too talk, it was inevitable.  He looked at her with a mixture of shyness and concern painted on his face.  "So-" he started, not knowing what to say.

            "So." Piper replied.   

            As if suddenly building up the courage he needed Leo spoke again "How come you didn't tell me you were pregnant?"

            Piper knew that he would ask her that question.  She looked at him, "Well I thought it was obvious.  I knew how hard it was for you to leave Wyatt.  When I found out that you were going to be a father again I didn't know what to do.  Then I thought about exactly how much pain you must have gone through when you needed to leave Wyatt.  I didn't want that to happen again."

            Leo returned her gaze.  "Thank you." He smiled "It's been so long since I've been gone and to come back and see you're pregnant," he motioned to her stomach "really pregnant, it just hurt a little."  

            "I'm sorry Leo.  I should have told you.  Well know you know." She laughed,  "It's pretty obvious huh?"

            Leo laughed as well "Yeah.  How long till the baby's due?"

            "I'd say around three months." 

            "I'll be there." Leo smiled

********

            "I found something!"  Paige exclaimed holding her fist in the air as she mouthed the word 'yes'

            Phoebe and Chris ran over to her and the book. "Really?" Phoebe asked.

            "Oh nope. Heh he. Just kidding."  Paige made a face "Sorry 'bout that."

            "Paige"

            "Yeah Chris?"

            "Don't do that again."

            "Got it." Paige continued to look through the book.

            Chris turned his gaze to Phoebe.  "Are you sure there isn't anything else you can tell me about the demons?"

            "Chris I've told you all I remember.  There were five demons who threw a pink potion, that reminded me-"

            "Whoa, hold it right there.  Did you say five demons?" Chris asked

"Yeah there were five of them, and really scruffy looking too, like they hadn't taken a shower in a while." Phoebe stated in disgust. "Why?"

            "It can't be." Chris exclaimed as his anger grew.

            "Chris honey, what?" Phoebe asked as she walked over to him.

            "It's Wyatt.  He has a group of five demons that do his work for him."

            Paige looked up from the book "Wyatt?"

            "Not the Wyatt here.  The Wyatt from my time, the evil one.  From what's happened and the description of the demons you've said it has to be him. I have to go, I need to find out more."  He turned around ready to leave when the attic door opened and Leo and Piper walked in.

            Seeing Chris Piper looked to her sisters. "What is he still doing here?"

            "He, being your son, is trying to save his parents from making a big mistake." Phoebe spoke then looked at the huddled over form of her other sister "Right Paige?"

            "Right." Paige answered not looking up from the book.

            Chris just stood next to Phoebe not saying a word, sadness growing on his face.  "Chris get out." Leo spoke in his angry tone.  

            "Leo!" Phoebe exclaimed.

            "He's right Phoebe I should leave.  I know when I'm not wanted."  Phoebe grabbed him around his arms and was struck with a premonition while he orbed.  Piper looked to her younger sister "Phoebe?"

            "Oh my god.  Paige we need to get him back here."

            "Hold on a minute-" Piper argued

            Her sisters ignored her "What did you see?" Paige asked.

            "It doesn't matter.  We have to stop it.  Chris!" she yelled.  "Chris get down here right now."

            After waiting a few minutes and trying again and again the girls realized Chris wasn't going to come back yet.

            ********

            It had been about half an hour since Chris had left and Phoebe and Paige still hadn't found anything.  Paige looked to her older sister "Maybe were looking for the wrong thing."

            "Your right, but what else is there to look for.  We didn't see any marks or symbols that could help us."

            "Maybe we shouldn't be looking for the demons but for what they had!" Paige deduced excited.  "I think I might have seen something in here!"

            "Paige?  Care to let me in on your brainstorm?" Phoebe questioned walking over to her sister and the book.

            "The potion!  If we can find out what exactly it is maybe we can find an antidote."

            "Good Idea, why didn't I think of that?" 

            "Doesn't matter-" Paige cut herself off as she found something in the book she liked.  "Here we go!  It's a potion that causes the victims of it to turn against a certain person, in this case Chris." Paige continued to read.

            "Uh huh, give me more."

            "Well it says here," Paige looked up "I knew this was too easy."

            "What?" Phoebe half asked have exclaimed

            "The antidote has to be made by the person the potion was made to turn against, Chris."

            "Paige what are you talking about?  That's not so hard.  Chris will do anything to help his parents."

            "Yeah I guess your right."

            "Wait."  Phoebe thought back to her vision.  "Paige why would the demon's make this so easy?  They had to know Chris will make the potion, there has to be something else." Slowly realizing the truth Phoebe continued "Oh my god.  That explains my vision.  They're going to go after Chris.  They needed a way to make him vulnerable.  So they turned his parents against him.  They'll probably try to turn us too.  Then they can get to Chris.  We have to find him, before it's too late."

********

            A/n- well I don't really know if there are potions in the B.O.S but in this story there is so there!  How'd you like it? Tell me! Luv you all!


End file.
